


All I want for christmas

by Wexuji



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cliche, Fluff, Graybin - Freeform, I'm bad at this, M/M, i hate myself for the title, they deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wexuji/pseuds/Wexuji
Summary: "Excuse fucking moi, you don't want me for Christmas?""Tobes that’s gay."Oh my god. What a – what a piece of idiot. What a whole dumbass. What a fucking nerd. Tobin smashes his head into Gray’s shoulder and lets out a frustrated sound.“Dude, I’m your boyfriend. Of course it’s gay.”





	All I want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chrisms.  
> It's Chrisman!  
> Merry Crisis!  
> Merry Chrysler!
> 
> Take some Graybin that I didn't beta read because I just wanted to dump it here in time :'')

It's perfect. This is perfect. Even though they're squeezed in between the small, almost uncomfortably cramped space between the couch and the scratchy branches if their shitty plastic tree, there's nowhere else Tobin would rather be.

He smiles an unsure smile and Gray returns it. It's a rare one, soft and vulnerable. But his eyes are bright and he squeezes Tobin's hand before he reaches for the forgotten guitar.

_And I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

Tobin groans inwardly. Gray has been listening to and singing the song nonstop over the past few weeks to the point where Tobin started to hate it.

Still, within the right atmosphere and the seriousness and emotions Gray is putting into it as opposing to his weird screeching he normally does when he mock-sings a song, Tobin feels like he’s melting. Gray’s voice is warm, a smooth baritone and harmonizes wonderfully with the sweet sound of the acoustic guitar. He has his eyes closed.

_I just want you for my own,_   
_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true..._

He averts his eyes, feeling uncharacteristically bashful and sentimental. If Tobin’s honest, he’s actually close to crying. This is what he has wanted for so long. This is the stuff he dreamed of. It took both of them so much angst and tears and emotional turmoil to finally be here and it’s even better than he imagined it would be.

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

"PART SIX OF JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE ANIME BEING CONFIRMED IN THE NEXT CENTURY!"

Gray cackles madly as Tobin makes an indignant gasp.

"Excuse fucking moi, you don't want me for Christmas?"

"Tobes that’s gay."

Oh my god. What a – what a piece of idiot. What a whole dumbass. What a fucking nerd. Tobin smashes his head into Gray’s shoulder and lets out a frustrated sound.

“Dude, I’m your boyfriend. Of course it’s gay.”

He can feel Gray’s laugh and hears the sound of the guitar getting set lightly back down on the ground. Gray turns around. Soft hands cup his cheeks and then he puts his forehead against Tobin’s. They stay like that for a few seconds, in silence, just basking in each other’s presence and Tobin never wants to look away again. The room is dark except for the fairy lights draped on the Christmas tree that create mesmerizing patterns of light and shadow on Gray’s face, bring out the golden specks in his eyes. There’s a tender and content look in them as he leans in.

“And I’d never want it any other way.”


End file.
